Benutzer Diskussion:Vitanifan
Hallo, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich im wiki kennen gelernt hab!!! Hier:ein Bildchen für dich Chat ich kann leider nicht in den Chat kommen :( ,aber ich bin grad im Wiki GLG Sprenkelfeuer 11:26, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi ^^ Hi Vitani, schön, ein neues gesicht im Wiki zu sehen. Hoffentlich hast du hier viel spaß^^ Lg, 10:53, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild :D Deine Diski war so leer,da dacht ich,ich mach dir mal en kleines Bildchen <3 ich hoffe,es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 14:59, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) noch ein bild noch ein Bild für dich,ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3 GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 16:47, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) An alle meine Freunde Ich muss euch sagen,dass ich nie wieder mit euch im "WaCa" chatten kann da ich verbannt wurde.Viell.können wir uns ja in Sprenkelfeuer Wiki ma treffen.Bis dahin,bb ;( (Vitanifan (Diskussion) 18:27, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) Vitnifan Liebe Vitani, Ich habe dich entsperrt. Ich will allerdings, dass du das spammen lässt. - 20:20, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) DANKE.DASS ist wirklich super lieb von dir.THX Hier ist ein Bild Tupfenfell (Diskussion) 11:58, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC)TupfenfellTupfenfell (Diskussion) 11:58, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tupfi GIMP Hallo Vitani, GIMP ist absolut kostenfrei und ein freeware-programm, d.h. du musst nix zahlen. Nutzen sogut wie alle hier. LG 16:49, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nein,du hast mich falsch verstanden.GIMP habe ich ja und "Paint.NET"kennst du es?Es gibt diese Malvorlagen mit den Katzen hier.Die darf man ja nicht in anderen Wiki's nutzen WEGEN DEN HOHEN KOSTEN!Aber darf man die auch IN Paint.NET verwenden? Vitanifan (Vitani 19:01, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) Geißel Hier ist das Geißel Bild^^. Ich weiß nicht ob es dir gefällt, denn es sieht komisch aus und hat kein shading, aber trotzdem. Extra viel Blut. GLG Antwort Ich habe dir bereits im Chat geantwortet 21:35, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage an alle wer ist bei gutefrage.net und kennt FeralHeart? Der meldet sich bitte hier bei mir Eure Vitani http://www.gutefrage.net/frage/wo-kann-ich-mir-feralheart-runterladen hey :) hey,kann leider nur vom pc meiner mum aus ins internet,weil mein laptop spinnnt und der lässt mich nich in den chat :( bitte sag allen meinen freunden im chat liebe grüße :) GLG deine 17:32, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Süße base für dich die base von meinem neuen ava Geißelstern (Diskussion) 15:28, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) hallu^^ hallo,wie gehts dir? hdl deine 17:01, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Gut,dir ? aww *_* guck mal wie süüüß! *_* GLG deine 17:04, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ok,das bild macht einen streik :| ;( wie,häää? chat bist du noch in irgendenem anderen chat? GLG 14:59, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) selten.Aber manchmal auch in deinem und warte auf dich :D WICHTIG!!! Hi Leute! Ja was soll ich sagen:Ich suche jemanden.Ich weiß nur noch das es ein Mädchen war.Ich habe sie spät am Abend ca. 22:30...Uhr gebeten Morgens ca. gegen 11:00Uhr in den Chat zu kommen.Es war natürlich der WaCa-Chat.Ach ja da fällt mir noch ein:Das AVA war graülich mit einem Mädchen darauf das auch mit grauenLinien gezeigt wurde.Ja...ähm...ich hoffe ihr könnt verstehen was ich i-wie meine UND bitte diesen Abschitt bearbeiten. Danke erure Vitani :) Liebe Vitani Du warst lange nicht mehr im Chat und ich vermisse dich ;( Bitte komm mal wieder on,ja? :) GLG deine 09:03, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir sehhhhhhr leiiiid...Ich vermissr dich auch.Komme bald wieder, versprochen DEINE - Vitani Frohe Weihnachten!<3 Liebe Vitani, ich wünsche ir frohe Weihnachten und viele schöne Geschenke! HDL 12:58, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Antwort Hi, Zu deiner Frage gestern im Chat: Nein, geht es nicht, ich hätte es gerne als Kommentar unter den Bild. LG ~ 10:28, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) GIMP Frage Hi, ich have eine Frage. Esgibt ja sehr viele Versionen von Gimp und ich wollte fragen welche die beste ist. GIMP 2.6, G. 2.6.11 oder...alle die ihr kennt. Also welche ist die beste von allen?? Danke eure Vitanifan Bild Hallo Vitani, es tut mir leid, dass ich das Bild gelöscht habe. Jedoch werden alle Bilder gelöscht welche nicht nach 7 Tagen irgendwo eingebunden sind. LG 14:18, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich hab dir mal ein Bildchen gemalt :3 nicht das schönste, aber egal XD 18:52, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC)